


93:  “After we beat up some thugs, how about dinner?”

by scamvnder



Category: ACIV - Fandom, Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed IV: Black Flag
Genre: ModernDay!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamvnder/pseuds/scamvnder
Summary: how about 93 with Edward Kenway :^)





	93:  “After we beat up some thugs, how about dinner?”

Where you lived wasn’t the safest place to be. Desperate, you put an ad on craigslist for a body guard after your friend had ironically suggested it. You hadn’t expected anyone to respond, but when a particularly handsome blond man who looked like he could crush a watermelon with his bare hands had told you he was willing, you took a chance. 

The months flew by without any problem. Edward was surprisingly very amiable despite his many tattoos-that you had once joked made him look like a sailor. You two were currently walking down the street headed towards one of the nearest Wine & Spirit shops to celebrate one year of Edward successfully keeping you out of harms way. You’d be lying if you weren’t harboring a small crush on the man, but you were unwilling to be anything less than professional-friends. 

Next thing the two of you knew, two men who had been lurking in the alleyway moved to block your path-knives held tightly in their fists. Freezing, you barely had any time to react when Edward had twisted one of the man’s arm backwards, crippling him and forcing him to drop the knife. 

During the months you’ve known Edward, he taught some moves to defend yourself if you ever ended up somewhere without him-and now was the time to put those skills to the test. Or so you thought. Panic overrode your mind-and the only thing you could think of doing was kicking the man where you knew he was the weakest. So proud that you had successfully taken down someone, you nearly missed when Edward said. 

“After we beat up some thugs, how about dinner?” Looking at him with wide eyes, you gaped, looking like a fish out of water. Edward stood staring at you-amused laughter pouring from his lips. 

“I-uh-sure! Sure! Yeah, dinner sounds great.”


End file.
